When You Start Living Again
by umdsweetheart
Summary: What happens if Bella listened to the voice in her head? What if it wasn't Alice waiting for her at her house? A J/B story Rated T for now but may go up in rating.


**Alright this is another Jake and Bella story, starting in New Moon. I used quotes from the book and movie. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING except the plot. All rights go to S.M. and the people who made the lines for the movie. **

I cannot believe I jumped off that cliff, in all my clothes! I was freezing as we drove back to my house.

"One hundred and eight degrees over here." Jake said, I guess he noticed my shivering.

"Good." I whispered as I scooted across the truck seat to curl up into his side.

"My hands are freezing." I said pushing them into his side. "It must be nice never getting cold."

"It's a wolf-thing." He said with a smirk.

"It's not, it's a Jacob-thing." I saw his smirk turn into a smile so I continued. "You're just warm, you're like your own personal sun." '_my personal sun_'

"This is better, now that you know about me." He paused seeming hesitant.

"But?" I pressed placing my face on his chest but he pulled away.

"You saw what happened to Emily. Sam got angry, lost it for a split second, and was standing too close. He can never take that back." He paused and lifted my chin so I was looking him in the eyes. "What if I got mad at you?" he asked his voice shock with fear that cut deep into my heart.

Jake pressed his warm cheek against the top of my head.

If I turned my face to the side-if I pressed my lips against his bare shoulder…I knew without any doubt exactly what would follow. It would be very easy.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm gonna disappear." He whispered. I lifted my head to look him in the eyes.

"Ok not that you need me to tell you something like this, but I always will, you're not going to lose yourself. I wouldn't let that happen."

"How?" he asked looking at me with such longing in his eyes, as he leaned in slowly.

"I would tell you, all the time, how special you are, and…" I trailed off because at that moment, as clearly as if I were in immediate danger, Edward's velvet voice whispered in my ear.

"Be happy." He told me. I looked at Jacob whose face was barely inches from my own, and decided to for once listen to the voice in my head.

"And?" he whispered, still leaning in closer.

"And how much I love you." I said before closing the distance between us and our first kiss.

His lips were soft against mine and his kiss was gentle almost as if he was afraid I would change my mine and regret it all. The kiss was short, but perfect for us. He pulled back and leaned his forehead up against mine.

"Que Quowle." He whispered.

"What does that mean?" I asked, it sounded so beautiful.

"Stay with me forever."

"I will." I answered before leaning in and kissing his cheek. "I should go so you can get some rest." I said before opening the truck door.

"Wait!" he yelled before reaching across me and slamming the door shut.

"What?" I asked as he threw the truck into gear and pulled away from the house back the way we came.

"She's here, the vampire. I've got to get you out of here."

"She's here?" I asked starting to panic.

"Yes." He said handing me a phone. "Call Sam, he'll get the pack together and get her." By now we were flying down the road already halfway to La Push.

I scrolled down the contacts list until I found Sam's name and hit the call button. It rang only once before he answered.

"Is something wrong Jake?"

"Sam it's Bella, she's at my house. Jake told me to call you, so you could get the pack together." I heard muffled talking on his end before he answered.

"Ok Bella, we're on our way, stay with Jacob until we get back."

"I will, be safe." I said before hanging up the phone. We were almost back at La Push by now.

"Sam told me to stay with you."

"Shit!" he swore hitting the steering wheel.

"What?" I asked panicking as I glanced around the outside of the speeding truck looking for any sign of Victoria.

"He doesn't want me to fight! Look Bella I'm going to leave you with Billy, I have to go help."

"But Jake…" I tried reasoning but could see very quickly it was going nowhere.

"No Bells, those are my brothers out there. I have to help them." He said pulling up in front of his house.

"You're right." I whispered. "Just come back, ok?" I said as we both climbed out of my truck. He walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug before running off into the woods.

I walked up the path to Billy's house and knocked on the door.

"Bella?" he asked when he opened the door, worry clearly written all over his face. "Is everything alright?" I shook my head as I walked in to the living room, before taking a seat on the couch. Billy rolled in right after me waiting for some sort of explanation.

"She was at my house, waiting for me." I started shaking as I pictured her sitting in my living room, or kitchen, or in my bedroom, just waiting.

"Don't worry Bella, they'll get her this time, I'm sure of it."

Billy and I sat in the living room for what felt like hours it seemed. Soon I found myself drifting off on the couch. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was in Jake's arms as he carried me to my truck.

"Jake?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep." He said as he slid me into the passenger seat. But now of course I was awake and worried. I waited until he got into the driver's seat before I asked my questions.

"Is she gone?" I half whispered afraid it wouldn't be true and she'd still be after me.

"Yes, she's gone, you can finally sleep peacefully." He looked so tired himself that I wasn't sure who that statement was for, me or him.

"And the pack, are they all alright?"

"Yes they are. We caught her by surprise so it was easy."

As he talked I scooted over and leaned against him, falling back asleep as he drove me home. I woke up to him laying me down in my bed. Before he could leave I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me.

"No don't go. Stay please." I heard him sigh before I felt the mattress shift and felt his arm wrap protectively around me as we fell asleep.

**I have no idea if Que Quowle is spelled corretly or if it actually means what I said, I heard it didn't mean I love you, and stay with me forever was what everyone esle started to say it meant. so I just went with that. This is the first chapter. I have most of the second chapter writen out but not complete yet. but it should be up soon I hope. I hope you enjoyed it, review please.**


End file.
